Lo que nos quedo del ayer
by Rosemary Black
Summary: ¿que pasaria si tu y 7 amigos de la escuela desaparecen por años y no recuerdan absolutamente nada; si supieran cosas de ustedes que nunca recuerdan haber dicho, si lo unico que te queda se encuentra en un viejo baul...tu unica pista...una foto
1. El inicio de todo

Hola este es nuestro primer fic nosotras somos Rosemary Black y Crazy Mind la historia esta un poco confusa pero esperamos que le entiendan; la historia esta contada al estilo 21 gramos de Alejandro Gonzales Iñarritu (nos dimos cuenta hasta dos dias despues de iniciar a escribir esta historia [iniciamos el 18 de noviembre del 2003] cuando fuimos a ver la pelicula y al menos sabemos que no somos las unicas locas que tienen la mente en desorden esta historia tiene tres tiempos-pasado, presente y futuro- el pasado es la epoca de los merodeadores, el presente la epoca de Harry, Ron, Hermione y en el futuro estan los ocho persojanes mas importantes(Crazy Mind: mmmh... egolatra Rosemary Black:algun problema dejame asi soy feliz^^) ya en serio estan ocho personajes ellos son ingleses(Crazy Mind: Como todos los demas Rosemary Black:Oh solo callate y dejame terminar) bueno ellos son totalmente muggles ...creo que esto por el momento.  
  
Notas Aclaratorias:  
  
Las notas de autor (NA) apareceran a lo largo del fic para decir lo que piensan las autoras en ese momento si las dos piensan lo mismo aparecera (NA`s) y cuando sea una sola o tengamos diferentes comentarios seran el (NA`s) seguido de los nombres abreviados aquí la relacion: Rosemary Black:(RmB o RMB o RB) Crazy Mind:(cm)  
  
Creo que es todo (NA`s RmB:espera y los agradecimientos cm: buen punto^^)  
  
Agradecimientos: Rosemary Black: A Nury, Sakura Kinomoto(sigo esperando aparecer en tu fic), a Xeidiz gracias por el agradecimiento de tu fic (igual a nury) a Padme por sus consejos del fic y por animarme a mi y a Crazy Mind con tu comentario acerca del sumary, bueno a todos los de la Orden (cm: oye ni que hubieras ganado el Oscar RMB: dejame asi soy feliz); a todo la gente que nos sirvio de inspiracion y consejo aca en la escuela con sus comentarios acerca del summary y del titulo de la historia en especial a :Karina, Lorely, Susy y Karla gracias por su apoyo en todos los momentos en que lo necesite, cuando mas lo necesitaba cuando mas triste me sentia, por animarme cuando me sentia mal y aunque no lo sabian me ayudaron mucho en ese preciso momento, a todo el salon por soportarme, y en especial a Crazy Mind por aceptar iniciar este proyecto juntas(RMB: contenta??? Cm: si^^).Este va para mi hermana que hoy es su fiesta de cumpleaños ¿aceptas este regalo?  
  
Crazy Mind: A toda la gente loca como nosotras, que nos apoyo a lo largo de la historia.A todos los del colegio: Suxci, Karina, Lore, Mafer, Karla: gracias por seguirnos la corriente y por estar ahí espero que les lles guste y dejen muchos reviews(RMB:sabes eso es forzar a la gente cm: ya se^^) peace out  
  
Disclaimer:Estos personajes no nos pertenecen solo los tomamos prestado(Rosemary Black: si fueran mios no hubiera matado a Sirius) los unicos que nos pertenecen son : Deborah Meredith, Emily Jackson, Nicole Mackensie, Christine Parkerfield, Adam Smith, Michael Anderson, Matthew Parker, Patrick Taylor. Los derechos del uso de los demas personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a la malvada Rowling y a la Warner, todo lo relacionado con Matrix pertenece a los hermanos Andy y Larry Wachosky y a la Warner.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El inicio de todo  
  
-Guarden silencio!! Es la ultima vez que lo repito - era la voz de la maestra de geografia y honestamente no se veia muy feliz, de hecho con el rostro todo rojo y contorsinado por causa de la ira nadie se veria feliz.  
  
-Pero profesora si ellos fueron los que empezaron , nosotras solo les respondimos la verdad, ¡¡Ellos son unos tontos!!-era la voz muy enojada de una chica que no podia estar callada mientras la regañaban : Nicole Mackenzie una chica rubia de ojos azules un poco desesperada apunto de estallar sino es por que su compañera de mesa,Deborah Meredith, la agarro de su trenza para hacerla sentar.  
  
-Por supuesto que no!! Ustedes siempre se hay creido superiores, pero nosotros somos mejores- dijo un apuesto chico que repondia al nombre de Michael Anderson.Un chico de pelo negro ojos cafes osbscuro, cuerpo atletico (el polo hace efecto) mirada traviesa y coqueta y un ego del tamaño del mundo.  
  
Y la batalla comenzaba de nuevo, era la ultima clase del dia era una verdadera guerra de sexos la razon de la pelea esta vez era que aparentemente los chicos habian hecho trampa todo el tiempo: habian sacado el almanaque, la profesora se veia imposibilitada de mantenerlos en silencio y veia la escena con aires frustrados y sucedió lo inevitable... exploto:  
  
-Ustedes 8: Taylor, Anderson, Parker, Smith, Mackenzie, Jackson, Meredith, Parkerfield a la direccion en este mismo instante y no quiero escuchar mas discusiones de parte de ustedes por lo que resta de mi clase.  
  
-Pero...-empezaron de nuevo  
  
-No quiero escucharlos mas afuera...¡¡¡¡YA!!!!  
  
Los 8 salieron del salon e inmediatamente se inicio una nueva discusion.  
  
-Fue su culpa- dijo Emily Jackson una chica alta pelirroja de ojos color café.  
  
-Fue la suya- rebatio Matthew Parker un chico un poco mas bajo que Emily, castaño y ojos color verdes lindo y aplicado en clases no jugaba polo mas era muy bueno en esgrima. -no nos hubieran descubierto estaba muy bien escondido el almanaque pero no!!! Las niñas bien no pueden quedarse calladas-tambien era un chico alegre.  
  
Caminaban por el patio central del colegio hacia la dirección, hacia un frio que calaba hasta los huesos, cuando comenzo a llover con gran fuerza, todos corrieron en distintas direcciones cuando......  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
En un lugar lejano, a las dos de la mañana Emily Jackson se despertaba en un sobresalto, recordaba ese dia con mucho agrado, pero algo hizo que sus pensamientos se desviaran de ese grato recuerdo, era aquella pequeña luz que alumbraba la estancia en la que se hallaba la obscuridad era total, solo al fondo de la habitacion se lograba ver esa luz y solo entonces callo en cuenta: el lugar en el que estaba no se parecia nada a su cuarto.  
  
-Oh! donde estoy? Que estoy haciendo aquí? Entonces todos los recuerdos regresaron a su mente: el accidente, el viaje....  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
En un obscuro pasillo alguien entra corriendo para resguardarse de la implacable lluvia que afuera azotaba, al entrar se empieza a secar .  
  
-Estupida lluvia- murmuro para si mismo Matthew Parker  
  
-Bueno no se que esperabas vivimos en Inglaterra-dijo la voz de una chica sentada en el suelo-Si quieres clima seco vete a vivir a Torreon  
  
-Y donde queda eso-dijo el chico alzando una ceja, el mismo gesto que volia loca a varias chicas del instituto  
  
-En Mexico tonto inculto... fui en vacaciones -respondio la chica al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico  
  
-Ah !! eres Christine verdad?-dijo el chico reconociendo a su acompañante  
  
-Claro tonto a quien esperabas a la reina Isabel??-dijo la chica que era alta, pelo castaño claro casi rubio, ojos color miel  
  
-Que imprevista lluvia-dijo Matthew para cambiar el tema  
  
-Te repito lo de hace unos instantes; que esperabas vives en Inglaterra- repitio la chica  
  
-Extraño seria que no lloviera Matt- dijo la voz de una empapada Emily Jackson que salia de las sombras, habia escuchado toda la conversacion.  
  
De repente se oyen pasos diferentes pasos unos ligeros, otros acelerados que procedian de diversas direcciones y al instante entran al pasillo 4 personas (dos hombres y dos mujeres) todos mojados.  
  
-Bueno-sonrio Adam Smith (un chico alto de cuerpo atletico, que igual practicaba esgrima que practicaba polo, pero preferia el rugby, pelo negro obscuro como la noche y ojos azules) que acababa de entar-Parece que hay reunion, que.... tambien huyen de la direccion  
  
-No Smith-dijo Christine desde su lugar en el suelo-No Smith-repitio luego de una pausa y parandose para estar a su altura- Estamos afuera de la oficina de Mrs.Parkerfield-esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de reproche y señalando la puerta que estaba enfrente de ella en donde decia "Mrs.Parkerfield- directora general" y se volvio a sentar  
  
-Ah ya recuerdo ...odias que tu madre trabaje aquí verdad Chris??-dijo Emily Jackson sentandose a su lado  
  
-Pero como puede ser que todos hallamos llegado aqui si todos corrimos en direcciones diferentes - dijo Patrick Taylor, un chico 5 centrimetros mas bajo que los demas chicos su cuerpo no era tan atletico como el de los demas chicos (NA´s: una manera sutil de decir que no hacia ejercio) era rubio y sus ojos eran cafes como el de la mayoria de la gente, tratando de cambiar el tema, sabia lo que le molestaba a Christine hablar de eso ya que aunque no fuera su amiga, sino mas bien su enemiga lo de Christine y su madre toda la escuela lo sabia.  
  
-Bueno hay un dicho "Todos los caminos llegan a Roma"-dijo Nicole Mackenzie en el momento en que exprimia su trenza para quitar el exceso de agua y haciendo una pausa para causar impacto (NA`s otra manera sutil de decir: que queria que la pelaran) -en este instituto es...  
  
-"Todos los caminos llevan a la oficina de Mrs. Parkerfield"-la interrumpi un chico alto y empapado que estaba al inicio del pasillo  
  
-Mr. Anderson Welcome back-dijo Adam Smith  
  
-I know kung fu-dijo Michael Anderson  
  
-Show me-dijo Adam extendiendo el brazo y llamandolo con la mano  
  
-Ya por favor!!!!-interrumpio Deborah Meredith , una chica de pelo negro y ojos grises, interrumpiendo una escena de pelea estilo matrix en la que Michael y Adam estaban muy entretenidos-que no pueden estar un instante quietos y dejar atrás toda esa payasado de Matrix.... esta bien a mi tambien me gusta pero eso es el extremo  
  
Al instante los dos chicos dejan de pelear y ponen una cara de arrepentimiento mas falsa que nada.  
  
-Bueno pasando a otro tema-Dijo Matthew Parker- que castigo creen que nos ponga la señora madre de esta revoltosa-dijo señalando a Christine  
  
-Oyeme mas respeto para esta chica!!!-dijo Emily algo preocupada  
  
-Lo siento no queria molestar-dijo Matt algo abochornado ya que el no habia dicho lo de niña revoltosa en sentido despectivo sino mas bien con cariño por el cariño que le tenia a Chris  
  
-No hay problema Matt-dijo Chris con una de esas sonrisas que le gustaban a Matt para no verla triste.  
  
.-En fin-dijo Deborah-ya hay que entrar, quien toca?  
  
-¡¡¡Ella!!!-todos señalaron a Chris  
  
-ok esta bien-dijo Chris parandose y acomodandose el uniforme-Ah!!!- tomo aire y se dirigio a la puerta  
  
Toc, toc,toco Chris y un pase proveniente de adentro les dijo, junto con la atmosfera de tension que se sentia en el aire, que el castigo no seria nada agradable.Ya en el interior se encontraron cara a cara con el terror de todo estudiante de esa escuela: la directora  
  
-Ya me informo su profesora del problema -dijo esto la directora observandolos a todos con una cara de desaprobacion la cual se asentuo mas al ver a su hija - despues de discutirlo mucho he decidido que su castigo sera limpiar y ordenar el salon de musica del edificio B luego voltendo a ver la ventana situada detrás de ella y ver que la lluvia habia aminorado continuo- creo que deben darse prisa ya que puede que la lluvia arrecie en cualquier momento - de nuevo los volteo a verles les dijo- que esperan muevanse!!!!! En un tono que no aceptaba replica. En ese instante todos salieron corriendo  
  
-No puede ser muy duro el castigo verdad??-dijo Adam  
  
-Tu madre se esta suavisando-dijo Michael- y eso asusta......  
  
-Tienes mucha razon ...toda la razon-dijo Christine algo pensativa y volteando a ver a Emily- temo que es castigo sera mas que limpiar el salon de musica  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Se escucharon murmullos en toda la habitacion, ella no podia estar segura de quien hablaba pero sabia que era sobre ella; bueno y como no iba a ser??; digamos que no es comun que 8 muggles irrumpan en el mundo magico y lograran hacer lo que ellos habian hecho.  
  
Su mente divagaba sobre los hechos cuando sue interrumpida por una voz que la llamaba, era James , podia escuharlo pero no lo veia una de dos o se estaba volviendo ciega o ....  
  
-Ah!!! La capa invisible ya entiendo-dijo para si Emily  
  
Y dijo en una voz que se convirtio poco a poco se convirtio en un susurro para que solo James lo escuchara:  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Dónde estan todos? ¿Ustedes estan bien?  
  
La voz se volvio a escuchar pero sonaba preocupada  
  
-Todos logramos salir pero Sirius y Matthew no se encuentran bien, Adam y Christine no han despertado aún. Todos aquí estan muy preocupados, toda el ala norte se encuentra en ruinas y todos quieren saber que pasó.  
  
-No podemos decirle a nadie-dijo Emily con una voz preocupada- ya sabes lo que puede pasar, lo que ....  
  
-Srita.Jackson y Sr. Potter ahora sufriran las consecuencias de meterse en mis asusntos -la voz era obscura y llena de odio. Todos los magos que se encontraban ahí se pusieron de pie. La persona dueña de esa voz tan tenebrosa salio de las sombras y alzo su varita.....  
  
Creo que el mejor homenaje que podemos hacer a los que ya se fueron es  
seguir viviendo  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
Ok este es el primer capitulo esperamos que les haya gustado ya tenemos escritos otro y el tercero esta en vias de. En fin si les ha gustado si quieren que cambiemos algo por favor al final de esta pagina hay un boton que dice go pulsenlo y dejenos sus opiniones please.(cm: Dejen muchos reviews!!!) Escrito por:  
  
Rosemary Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Sirius no esta muerto anda de parranda  
  
Crazy Mind  
  
  
  
-Marauder 4 ever- 


	2. Entre el polvo y la tristeza

Mmmh bueno hace tiempo que no actualizamos(la razon: muy simple las vacaciones nos noquearon y para acabarla estan los examenes semestrales ya solo quedan 4) este capitulo es ya el segundo y va dedicado a:  
  
Rosemary Black: a las Marauders del Salon (ya saben quienes son) a sucxy a Karina a Lorely a Karla y a todo aquel que le intereso nuestra historia a toda la Orden Sirusana(la mejor del mundo) a sherezade por sus consejos (surtiran efecto en unos capitulos mas) a mi mama por no matarme por la cuenta del telefono a Barralibre por sus palabras de aliento en momentos de locura mmmh no se a quien mas...(RmB: te toca... Cm: ya voy ya voy)  
  
Crazy Mind: 1º muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que sigan dejando.2º sigan leyendo la historia que se va a volver muy interesante(Rmb: claro lo dices por que eres la autora...Cm: pero es verdad:@ RmB: ya se^^)3º gracias tmb a todos mis amigos(karla, magaba, karina...) 4º CUIDENSE MUCHO!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:Estos personajes no nos pertenecen solo los tomamos prestado(Rosemary Black: si fueran mios no hubiera matado a Sirius) los unicos que nos pertenecen son : Deborah Meredith, Emily Jackson, Nicole Mackensie, Christine Parkerfield, Adam Smith, Michael Anderson, Matthew Parker, Patrick Taylor. Los derechos del uso de los demas personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a la malvada Rowling y a la Warner, todo lo relacionado con Scooby DooMatrix pertenece a la Warner.  
  
Notas Aclaratorias:  
  
Las notas de autor (NA) apareceran a lo largo del fic para decir lo que piensan las autoras en ese momento si las dos piensan lo mismo aparecera (NA`s) y cuando sea una sola o tengamos diferentes comentarios seran el (NA`s) seguido de los nombres abreviados aquí la relacion: Rosemary Black:(RmB o RMB o RB) Crazy Mind:(Cm)  
  
LO QUE NOS QUEDO DEL AYER  
  
CAPITULO 2  
"ENTRE EL POLVO Y LA TRISTEZA"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
-Es su culpa que nos encontremos aquí-expresaba Adam que se encontraba cubierto de polvo como la mayoria de sus compañeros  
  
-Si ustedes no hubieran comenzado a discutir con esos gritos, no tendriamos que estar en este maldito lugar- continuo Michael que se habia sentado en la unica silla que se encontraba limpia  
  
-La verdad no se que ganan con discutir. Todo esto nada va a coambiar el hecho de que estamos aquí- Respondio resignada Emily que limpiaba sin mucho interes un piano  
  
-Si no discutimos las cosas no tendre de que culpar a esta- dijo Matthew señalando a Christine  
  
-Envidia o coraje Parker-dijo Adam alzando la ceja y con un gesto de te gane!!!!  
  
-Ninguna de las dos  
  
-Hey chicos tomenlo con filosofia - desde el rincon mas lejano del salon una Deborah sentada en osicion de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados decia- al menos no estamos en clase  
  
Todos continuaron con sus trabajos dandole la razon a Deborah que no habia perdido su filosofia entusiasta anque estuviera barriendo  
  
-Hey!!! Necesito su ayuda -dijo Nicole señalando el rincon mas obscuro al fondo del salon - no he tratado de mover este baul  
  
-Pero se ve muy pesado-Argumento Patrick poniendo sus manos en la cintura  
  
-Bahh mentiras -dijo Matthew que no estaba observando el baul- no te creo Pattrick solo ha de estar un poco grande eso es todo ...si se te hace pesada tu propia mochila que solo trae un lapiz y un cuaderno que podemos esperar de lo demas  
  
-Oh!! no importa.Hay que intentar moverlo todos juntos para que no ocurra un accidente ... es lo menos que quiero... en este momento - dijo Nicole pero sus ultimas palabras se perdieron en el aire ya que nadie le hizo caso por estar burlandose del pobre Pattrick  
  
-Ok ya vamos -dijo Emily levantandose del piso desde donde limpiaba la pared, que fue inmediatamente seguida por todos que se encontraban dispersos por todos los rincones del salon de musica  
  
La lluvia continuaba con una fuerza sorprendente y los rayos se escuchaban fuertemente aun dentro del sotano donde se encontraba el salon de musica. Todos se encontraban realmente asustados aunque algunos(chicos) quisieran negarlo en el futuro(na`s: o en el pasado según se quiera ver)  
  
-Tenemos que terminar con esto rapido o con la tormenta nunca vamosa poder salir de aquí- dijo Christine con un ligero temblor en la voz  
  
-Tienes razon- contesto Adam que se encontraba tan preocupado para llevarle la contraria.  
  
-Solo hay que mover ese baul para podernos ir ya . Vamos a levantarlo todos juntos y terminaremos mas rapido- dijo michael en un tono que queria sonar seguro pero no lo logro  
  
En ese instante todos se reunieron alrededor de el baul que parecia mas viejo y pesado de lo que todos habian pensado.  
  
-Ah- exhalo un suspiro bastante largo Christine- Vamos todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-No nos podemos quedar otro ratito mas-dijo la voz suplicante de Pattrick, como la de alguien que quisiera evitar algo  
  
-No Pattrick no-dijo Nicole en un tono de orden que no fue percibido por la mayoria de los presentes- andale ayudanos  
  
-Si Pattrick ayudanos y te doy una Scooby galleta-dijo Christine  
  
-Si!!!!!  
  
-Que no pueden madurar!!!!- dijieron a la vez Matthew y Adam  
  
-Hey!!!-dijo Christine  
  
-Hay me siento mal creo que no puedo trabajar lo harian por mi- dijo Nicole  
  
-No te hagas payasa- dijo Matthew con esa sonrisa seductora que usaba para conseguir lo que quisiera  
  
-Ok vamos a trabajar que tanto trabajo me dio hambre- dijo Adam  
  
-Oye ya le haces competencia a Pattrick, Adam- dijo Michael  
  
-Adam por unica ocasión estoy de acuerdo contigo Adam -dijo Christine agarrandose el estomago y añadiendo rapidamente (na´s Cm: lo rapidamente que es posible mientras escribes tu Rosemary RmB: Oh callate!!!)- Pero no te acostumbres  
  
Todos se reunieron alrededor del baul  
  
-Me pregunto que estara haciendo un baul tan viejo en el salon no recuerdo haberlo visto la ultima vez que entramos aquí.... el dia que este salon fue arruinado por nosotros- dijo Michael pensativo  
  
-En fin -dijo Nicole-A la cuenta de tres....  
  
-Una...  
  
-Dos...  
  
-Tres...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Habia pasado un verano no muy grato ahora que sabia la razon por la que no podia salir de la casa(na`s ya adivinaron quien es) y la razon por la que era perseguido por el Dark Lord. Ahora en hogwarts no podia decir que estaba mejor se sentia mal ... melancolico, Sirius habia muerto y con el todas las esperanzas de poder irse a vivir con el y ser feliz...  
  
feliz extraño sentimiento que hace que todos los mortales sin importar su condicion se olviden de sus problemas...  
  
feliz extraña palabra que significaba para el, lo mismo que cualquier palabra que inican con S ....  
  
feliz sentimiento que nunca habia llegado a retenerlo por mucho tiempo aunque fuera en su forma mas vana.... si eso era la palabra feliz ni que decir de felicidad otro sentimiento que talvez cuando era niño muy pero muy niño habia sentido pero de esa etapa no recordaba....  
  
no se puede hacer nada para cambiar lo que habia pasado .... aunque pensandolo bien tal vez exista una manera de cambiar las cosas sino el pasado si lo que vives ahora...solo tenia que ir a.....  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
-De verdad no recuerdas nada  
  
-No. Al menos nada que nos pueda ayudar .....  
  
-Algo por favor; es de vital importancia... es lo unico que nos puede ayudar  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
-La luna solo sale para sonreirte  
  
Rmb: Ya!!! por fin termine de escribir Cm: (se levanta del sillon en el que estaba sentada leyendo un libro) apenas lenta??? RmB: oye no soy lenta solo que escribo pausado para no equivocarme Cm: como si te equivocaste como 5 veces y es poco. Y yo te las corregi. Rmb: dejame al menos ya termine!!! Cm: y los reviews??? Rmb:A es verdad^^  
  
Reviews!!!! Crazy Mind: Hola! como es la primera vez que escribimos una historia, realmente nos gustaría que nos dieran su más honesta opinión =) Bueno, aqui les contesto sus reviews y muchas gracias. -peace out-  
  
[Sherezade1Myung Black] Lorien gracias por tu review la verdad no tienes idea de lo que significa para nosotras, por que nos encanta tu historia. así que gracias y por favor sigue leyendo.  
  
Listo terminamos bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo (solo falta ser pasado ala compu) y el capitulo 4 esta igual (escritoras flojas)en fin se despiden:  
  
Rosemary Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana Sirius no esta muerto anda de parranda  
  
y  
  
Crazy Mind Marauders 4 ever 


	3. Encuentros, desencuentros y 1 poco de su...

HOooLa !! Hemos regresado. esperamos que disfruten este capítulo, por que aunque ya lo teníamos, nos tomamos un tiempo antes de subirlo. Es algo divertido y un tanto complicado pero entretenido.  
  
Pensamos subir los capítulos que tenemos lo más rápido posible así que  
  
estén alertas!!!!  
  
[NA 's. Tenemos un pequeño trauma con moody]  
  
1Otra aclaración que habíamos olvidado poner, es que la maldita rata. (a.k.a. Peter) no se encuentra en nuestro fic debido a razones personales. Estamos seguras de que lo entenderan, gracias.  
  
[ GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN NUESTRO FIC Y ESPERAMOS QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO]  
  
--..Disclaimer..--- Estos personajes no nos pertenecen solo los tomamos prestados (Rosemary Black: si fueran mios no hubiera matado a Sirius) los unicos que nos pertenecen son : Deborah Meredith, Emily Jackson, Nicole Mackensie, Christine Parkerfield, Adam Smith, Michael Anderson, Matthew Parker, Patrick Taylor. Los derechos del uso de los demas personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a la malvada Rowling y a la Warner, todo lo relacionado con Scooby Doo y Matrix pertenece a la Warner.  
  
Las notas de autor (NA) aparecerán a lo largo del fic para decir lo que piensan las autoras en ese momento si las dos piensan lo mismo aparecerá (NA`s) y cuando sea una sola o tengamos diferentes comentarios serán el (NA`s) seguido de los nombres abreviados aquí la relación: Rosemary Black:(RmB o RMB o RB) Crazy Mind:(CM)  
  
Y aquí estan las respuestas a los reviews: (NA's. nos tardamos solo 1 poquito en responderlos, no?. CM: tuvimos algunos problemas técnico, verdad Rosemary?. –rosemary viendo al techo-)  
  
[ sherezade ] Muchas gracias por tus reviews, y espero que sigas leyendo. La verdad por ahí va la historia pero aun nos faltan muchas cosas por explicar.  
  
[ Myung Black] Gracias por tu consejo, honestamente no nos dimos cuenta hasta que subimos el capítulo, pero Rosemary y consideramos que todas las críticas son buenas así que gracias, puedes estar segura que no nos volvera a suceder.  
  
[ Lorien Lupin ] Gracias por tus reviews. Y por supuesto que puedes usar nuestro fic. Pero nos gustaría saber si podemos usar algunos de tus personajes en nuestra historia. Bueno, sigue leyendo.  
  
Y al fin el tercer capítulo: - ... - ... -... - ... -- ... - ... -... - ... -- ... - ... -... - ... -- ... - ... -... - ... -- ... - ... -... - ... -- ... - ... -... - ... -  
  
ENCUENTROS, DESENCUENTROS Y 1 POCO DE SUSPENSO   
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Todos los elementos que regían la clase parecían tener un solo objetivo: adormecer a los estudiantes, las principales actividades que realizaban los alumnos durante la clase eran: dormir, consultar el reloj y la mayoría de las chicas babear por los merodeadores que eran los chavos más populares y guapos de toda la escuela. Todas las chavas babeaban por ellos excepto una: Lily de todas las 31 almas que se encontraban en la clase de Historia de la Magia era la única que tomaba apuntes....tres bancas más allá un chico la miraba embobado hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance.  
  
-Señor Potter me podría decir el nombre de los magos españoles que combatieron a la rebelión de los  
  
Balrong en la región de la Mancha y me dice donde se encuentra?  
  
- Eh? *__*  
  
-Si sr. Potter. Me podría contestar a la pregunta que le acabo de hacer?  
  
-Mmm....Juan Alvarez, Alonso Quijano, mmm....no. espere... (NA' s. 20 horas después =).. Mmm...no se.  
  
- Sr. Potter no cree que es mejor cambiar de canal. (NA' s. Cm: esto esta  
  
basado en un hecho real. Rosemary: Oh! Callate!! )  
  
-Eso le decimos siempre- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pues aquí en mi clase que no vuelva a suceder, entendido?  
  
Lo único que pudo hacer James Potter fue asentir con la cabeza. Avergonzado de si mismo (NA' s. bueno solo un poco)  
  
- En fin alumnos, verán.-Comenzó el aburrido profesor – Hay alumnos a los que no me opongo en que revisen sus apuntes para contestar, pero hay estudiantes que no están en este canal ni en ningún otro que no sean las hormonas.  
  
- Indirecta- Dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a James  
  
- Ya se- le constesto a la vez este.  
  
- No te preocupes- le dijo Remus. – Vamonos.  
  
- Ya??  
  
- Si. La campana acaba de sonar.  
  
- El grito de guerra a sido tocado – gritaron a la vez Srius y James.  
  
- Oh! No otra vez. Dijo Remus alzando los ojos al cielo.  
  
- Ahh!, Ahh!!, Ahh!- decían los dos mientras los dos golpeaban su pecho. (NA' s. Rmb: Hay que admitirlo no podemos esperar por ver King Kong. CM: es un pequeño trauma)  
  
- Vamos par de locos, que estoy un poco dormido por la clase.  
  
- Hey. Remus espéranos.....- empezó James, pero sus palabras se detuvieron.  
  
- Que ocurre Prongs?- pregunto preocupado Sirius.  
  
- Ese chico luce igual a....- pero no pudo continuar y su mirada se dirgía hacia en final del pasillo.  
  
- Ese chico es igual a ti – lo completo Remus que se había acercado hasta donde estaban sus amigos y miraba a la misma dirección que ellos.  
  
Y hay al final del pasillo se podían observar a tres personas tratando de pasar desapercibidas (NA' s claro que sin lograrlo) uno era pelirrojo, la otra tenía el cabello largo y realmente enredado y el último era una copia casi exacta de James.  
  
-- Hey!! Quienes son?? Deténganse!!!!! – gritó Remus  
  
Los 3 voltearon en dirección a los merodeadores con una cara de sorpresa y un grito de asombro se escucho a los lejos.  
  
- Oh, no!!  
  
*__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__* *__*  
  
- Sabes donde esta Harry?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Sabes donde esta Harry? – preguntó Ron.  
  
- Ah!! Es inútil – empezo Hermione sentandose en un sofa en la Sala Común – ya lo hemos buscado por todo Hogwarts.  
  
- No olvides mencionarque ya fuimos a la casa de los gritos y Hogsmade- Dijo Ron.  
  
- Donde estara?- murmuro pensativa Hermione.  
  
- Le afecto mucho lo de Sirius.- explico Ron  
  
- Pero esto no fue precisamente por su muerte debe haber pasado algo.- dijo Hermione. – cuando se entristecía por su muerte su mirada era diferente era mas...mas...  
  
- más triste -completo Ron.  
  
- No.Ahora no esta tan resignado. Se ve más.... decidido.  
  
- Lo he visto viendo muy seguido el album que le regalo Hagrid.  
  
- Te acuerdas en especial que? – pregunto Hermione interesada.  
  
- La parte de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, nada en especial. – le respondió Ron encogiendo los hombros.  
  
- Donde lo viste la última vez?  
  
- Por la oficina de Dumbledor  
  
- Ron tenemos que detenerlo.- dijo Hermione asustada y en su tono se notaba un tono de angustia.  
  
- Por que habría....- pero no pudo continuar. Hermione lo tomo por el brazo y lo saco de la sala común.  
  
\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/- -\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\---/--\--- /  
  
-Poppy, ¿cómo siguen los heridos?  
  
- No muy bien profesor. Black y el chico Parker, aún no reaccionan, Black tiene muchas heridas internas y Parker, apenas puede respirar.  
  
- Y Smith y Parkerfield??  
  
- Estables pero no han despertado. Smith tiene morado el ojo derecho y Parkerfield un hueso roto, pero nada que una botalla de crecehuesos no pueda arreglar.  
  
-...Jackson y Potter?  
  
- Sufrieron bastante por los cruciatus, Jackson tiene algunas quemadura y Potter tiene una herida en el cráneo bastante profunda. - Poppy estas segura que son los únicos que pudieron escapar? – Pregunto muy consternado Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Son los únicos que hemos hallado.....  
  
- James, esta es nuestra última oportunidad si queremos escapar, cada segundo es vital.  
  
- Lo siento Emily pero no puedo moverme, si tan solo tuviera mi varita....  
  
- Yo puedo traertela pero tienes que despistar a los mortifagos.  
  
- Esta bien, solo escondete bien.  
  
Emily se escondió detrás de unas cajas mientras James permanecía colgado de la pared por las cadenas mágicas que lo sujetaban.  
  
- Hey. Tú !!!. Le gritó James al mortifago que cuidaba su celda. – creo que necesito agua la deshidratación puede ser muy cruel, sebes?. Tal vez pueda morir .... y no creo que Voldemort quiera eso......  
  
El mortifago entro y Emily se levanto para escapar pero justo en ese momento, el mortifago se giro y clavo su vista en ella levanto su varita y.......  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
No olvides que solo tú tienes la posibilidad de cambiar tu futuro  
  
Rmb: Bueno, un poco de suspenso no mata a nadie, eh?  
  
CM: de hecho sí. Hay pruebas científicas =)  
  
Ahora unos pequeños agradecimientos:  
  
[Rosemary Black] ehm agradezco a tods los que me apoyaron em mi carrera e hicieron posible este oscar(cm: ehmm creo que por hay no va rmb:opss) bueno le doy gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic sigan haciendolo  
  
[Crazy Mind] A todos mis amigos que han estado conmigo en el momento de hacer esta historia. Y a todos los que leen esta historia. Sigan dejando reviews!!!.  
  
Rosemary Black[ Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana Sirius no esta muerto andaba de parranda  
  
Crazy Mind Marauder 4 ever Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana 


End file.
